Call me Near
by 46Neko-Kucing Ganteng
Summary: Walau kini dia telah menjadi pengganti nya,sampai kapanpun , dia tak akan pernah bisa menjadi orang itu.


**A/N : halo..saya author baru..salam kenal~**

**umm..ini pertama kalinya saya nulis fic,setelah bertahun2 jd reader hehehe**

**maaf ya kalo tulisannya masih jelekT.T semoga suka~**

**seperti kata author lain,"don't like don't read" :D**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :DEATH NOTE (c)Tsugumi Ohba-Takeshi Obata**

**.**

**Call Me Near**

**Summary : **Walau kini dia telah menjadi pengganti nya,sampai kapanpun ,

dia tak akan pernah bisa menjadi orang itu.

* * *

5 tahun berlalu sejak kasus Kira ditutup. Kehidupan kini kembali berjalan seperti dulu. Begitu juga pagi ini. Pagi yang sama dengan kemarin.

"L,saya sudah mengumpulkan data-data yang kau perlukan." Seorang wanita pirang menaruh sebundel kertas berisi data di sebuah meja kerja besar di ujung ruangan.

"Terimakasih agen Lidner. Kau boleh pergi." Lidner keluar ruangan,meninggalkan seorang anak berambut putih,yang sedang bermain puzzle dibawah meja kerjanya.

Near berdiri,mengambil bundel kertas di meja kerjanya. Di judulnya tertulis "Kasus Bom Bunuh Diri". Sudah 5 tahun sejak dirinya resmi menempati posisi "L". Impiannya menjadi pengganti "L" terdahulu sudah tercapai. Namun dia merasa kosong. Apapun yang dia lakukan,orang-orang akan tetap melihatnya sebagai L,sang detektif nomer 1 dunia. Hanya L. Bukan N maupun Near. Bukan dirinya.

.

Near meletakkan kembali kertas tersebut, berjalan kearah tempat penyimpanan pribadinya. Dia memasukkan kombinasi kode &amp; mengeluarkan robotnya. Saat hendak menutup nya,terlihat sebuah foto yang tertempel di bagian belakang. Foto para penghuni Wammy's House. Ada dirinya,Mello,Matt,Linda,&amp; anak-anak lain. Dibelakang mereka berdiri Watari,Roger,dan seorang berambut hitam acak-acakan dengan kaos putih. Dialah L a.k.a Lawliet.

Near menutupnya,memencet kembali sederet kode. Dia duduk di kursinya. Meneliti kembali bundel data. Ia kembali ke pekerjaannya. Kembali menjadi L, untuk kesekian kalinya.

* * *

"Kalau begitu saya mohon kerjasamanya. Sekian." Near menatap monitor laptopnya, simbol "L" tertulis disana. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dengan para agen melalui wireless laptopnya. Sebagai L. Sepintas matanya yang kelabu tampak mendung. Ketukan terdengar di pintu ganda nya.

"Masuk" Seorang wanita berambut pirang masuk sambil membawa nampan sarapan.

"Istirahatlah L. 3 hari belakangan kau bekerja sampai larut."

"Kau mulai terdengar seperti Watari,agen Lidner. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau saja yang istirahat" Near mengambil roti selai,kemudian kembali berkutat dengan berkasnya. Lidner hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Baiklah. Kalau ada apa-apa panggil aku. Aku permisi, L" Near menatap punggung Lidner yang menjauh,kemudian pandangannya kembali ke monitornya. Simbol "L" terukir jelas,seolah "L" adalah posisi mutlak,tak tergantikan.

"L ya..." Near tersenyum lemah. Bahkna jika dia mati nanti,hanya nama L yang akan mereka ingat. Tak akan pernah menjadi N. Tak akan ada Near. Usahanya selama ini akan dianggap pekerjaan L. Sungguh ironis.

* * *

Near mematikan laptopnya,mengakhiri percakapannya dengan para anggota polisi Kanto,Jepang. Dia berjalan kearah jendela besar di kamar hotelnya,membukanya,membiarkan angin dingin membelainya. Kemudian ia menegadah,memandang langit biru cerah.

"Sudah lama ya...Kanto"bisiknya pada angin.

Sejak kasus Kira selesai Near kembali ke Inggris. Masih tak percaya 2 hari lalu dia kembali menginjakkan kaki disini,tempat semuanya berawal. Semua terasa seperti mimpi. 5 tahun lalu dia mempertaruhkan nyawa demi seorang "Dewa" bernama Kira. Kini semua begitu normal,seakan kasus itu tak pernah terjadi. Ia memejamkan matanya,kembali teringat pertanyaan salah satu polisi tadi

"_Bagaimana kami tahu kau L?"tanya seseorang disambungan seberang_

"_Karena aku L kedua"_

Near menghebuskan nafas panjang. Ujung bibirnya melengkung keatas,membentuk segaris tipis senyum nan pahit. _'L Kedua ya..'_ Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Matanya mendung. Ia berbalik,berjalan menuju mejanya.

.

Near mengerti. Bahkan jika ia kembali memecahkan kasus seperti kasus Kira pun,ia tetap menjadi yang kedua. Near tak akan pernah menjadi L yang sesungguhnya. Selamanya ia hanya bayangan. Near tak kan pernah bisa benar-benar menggantikan L.

* * *

"Menyerahlah Noir. Permainanmu sudah berakhir."kata Near tenang pada orang didepannya.

"Heh. Kau memang pintar bocah. Selama ini tak ada yang bisa menangkapku."jawab seorang pria yang dipanggil Noir. Mereka kini berada diatap Sky Tower. Angin menderu disekitar mereka.

"Kau terlalu mencolok. Seperti hitam diatas putih."

"Hitam dan putih?kau mengingatkanku pada pendahulumu. Tak kusangka L Kedua ternyata bocah sepertimu " katanya sambil terkekeh.

"Ya. Mengejutkan bukan?"jawab Near seraya berjalan ke pagar pembatas,menengadah ke langit. "Tapi saya hanya L kedua. Saya hanya bayangan."

Kemudian sebuah heli mendarat tak jauh dari mereka, disusul polisi yang berhasil mencapai tempat mereka, menodongkan senjatanya kearah sang tersangka. Near berjalan menuju heli yang menunggunya.

"Hei bocah,siapa namamu?aku ingin tahu siapa orang yang kini bisa menangkapku"tanya Noir. Near menghentikan langkahnya &amp; menoleh.

"Namaku..."

.

Angin menderu kencang ,menerbangkan helaian rambut putihnya. Dia tersenyum kecil pada Noir,sebelum akhirnya menghilang kedalam heli. Tinggi meninggalkan sang tersangka dalam kepungan polisi. Paling tidak kini ada yang mengingat namanya. Bukan sebagai L, tapi dirinya.

.

.

**"Just call me...Near"**

.

_The End_


End file.
